Star Wars: A New Destiny
by Dicie
Summary: Following the defeat of Emperor Palpatine, the Resistance begin their next steps towards restoring peace to the galaxy. Meanwhile, Rey prepares to embark on a journey to bring Ben Solo back through any means necessary.
1. Foreword

Hello there,

I'm completely new to this platform, but as an avid Star Wars fan, I wanted to share some of my writing with the world. I have always been self-conscious about putting my thoughts and ideas out there, but I think I'm finally ready to try something new and see how everybody likes it.

I appreciate all feedback and constructive criticism. This is my first time putting what will eventually be a larger work out there! This story takes place post Episode IX, which I personally loved. My deep connection with the characters and desire to keep the story going led me to start writing this.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. If you enjoy, I hope to see the project through to completion!

Regards,  
Dicie


	2. Opening Crawl

Star Wars: A New Destiny

The EMPEROR has fallen. The FINAL ORDER has collapsed. The evil regime has finally been silenced, bringing peace to the galaxy. On Ajan Kloss, the RESISTANCE heroes reunite once more, in search of the rightful path towards a fresh start. With newly-found freedom, Generals Poe Dameron and Finn look to their allies for guidance and a plan to restore stability across all systems.

Meanwhile, Jedi REY completes her pilgrimage to Tatooine in tribute to the SKYWALKER family. With the Force dyad severed, she prepares for any effort to restore its other half, even if it means embarking on a journey of uncertainty and danger.

In a distant plane, a figure awakens among many familiar faces, weakened and afraid. Lingering in wait, he roams, awaiting the opportunity to one day fulfill a new destiny…


	3. Prologue

_Rey_.

Ben Solo awoke suddenly, finding himself stretched out on the floor of an unfamiliar location. It was quiet and void of any disruptions, a drastic change of environment from the chaotic life he had led as Snoke's apprentice, and later Supreme Leader. For the first time in his life, there was total peace. The endless provocations and hostilities transmitted by Palpatine was no longer. Such dark desires were finally closed off from him. There was no longer conflict within him, having fully given into the Light Side of the Force-as Rey had wanted all along. Her words echoed in his mind, about wanting to take Ben Solo's hand instead of Kylo Ren's. There were many uncertainties, but leaving Kylo Ren behind was not one of them. Saving Rey… was not one of them.

He sat up and continued examining his surroundings. A blue hue tinted the otherwise blank space, which seemed to go on forever, but not his own body. Nothing could be made out, no structures, no people, not even a discernible atmosphere. It seemed like a sanctuary, one that anybody would wish to retreat to. But not Ben. His rightful place, he believed, was next to Rey. Yet this was impossible. One half of the dyad would have been lost no matter the circumstances. He was at peace with leaving her to lead the galaxy, even if the thought continues to tear him apart. Ben placed a hand on his stomach, then his face, remembering how Rey healed his deepest wounds despite their status as enemies. _She very easily could have left me there. To die as I was meant to, after causing so much pain and suffering. But she didn't._ They were not sworn enemies as once thought, but rather soul mates in the eyes of the Force. A concept unheard of for thousands of years had finally recurred, but how? Why? There had to be someone, something prepared to give Ben the answers he was looking for.

He stood up and began walking forward. Every direction looked identical, but something drew him to walk a particular path. The endless plane began taking shape, slowly but surely. As he advanced, colors of blue and green started to bloom. The stagnant air morphed into a cool breeze, and the marble-like sky started showing signs of purple, then a light orange, then yellow. Sundown. Buildings emerged from the blank hallways, first small then menacingly large, towering first over Ben, then over each other. Dozens turned to hundreds as the cityscape finally started to take shape. Multicolored banners started to line the skies, as brighter blues, coupled with yellows and pinks depicted various living creatures. They were exotic in nature, but Ben remembered the birds with the star-tipped beaks and fluorescent aquatic creatures as vividly as ever. In the distance, he could make out a couple Twi-lek children chasing each other, as a Jawa stood by a nearby kiosk, looking to trade with a clearly uninterested Rodian gang. It scuttled away upon sight of their blasters, causing Ben to chuckle a little. _They never change_.

This new world seemed to completely overtake the old one, as looking behind him only broadened the scope of the sprawling marketplace. The joyful laughs and roars warmed his heart, as he knew exactly where the strange nothingness took him-after all, no other place could match the aroma of cooked pearlshell. When a local merchant locked eyes with him, the festivities seemed to halt for a brief moment.

"Well, I'll be damned. Look, everybody! Ben's back!"

The vibrant street's shopkeepers and tourists all turned towards the redeemed Force-user and rushed towards him, offering handshakes, embraces, and the local delicacies. They cheered his name as he advanced through the busy complex, amidst pats on the back and the occasional celebratory shock by a local droid. As he traverses, a protocol droid jumps out in front of him and startles him, stopping him in his tracks.

"H-560, is that you?" Ben questioned, not afraid to let his wide grin shine.

"Master, I can't believe you're finally home," the droid spoke. "It feels like force since I last saw you. So much has changed. And look at you, how you've grown! How long has it-"

"Too long. But nobody could have prevented that except me."

"Don't be so harsh on yourself, little Solo. Well, you're not so little anymore, but some nicknames just stick, don't they?"

"They sure do, Tin Can." They chuckled. "This seems like a dream… why am I here? And it _is_-"

"Hanna City, of course. Your birthplace. On the lovely Chandrila. Is it like you remember?"

"Just like I remember it. Maybe even brighter than before. These neon lights always gave me headaches as a child. But deep down I adored them."

"As the Galactic Senate no longer occupies the city, everything from commerce to Jawa terrorizing has grown tenfold. It's quite remarkable," H-560 reported.

"You have to know how I got here, Tin Can. You might find this crazy, but I died saving someone very dear to me, and I awoke in this… emptiness. I thought I'd be asleep forever, since I don't know what's supposed to happen when I pass on."

"Nonsense, master. You're standing right here!"

Ben sighed. "So somebody brought me here all the way from Exegol?"

"I'm not recognizing this planet in my systems, little Solo. Updating star chart programming-"

"Don't worry about it. So am I left to live out the rest of my days here? Is Dad's Cruiser still here?" He paused for a second. "Maybe I can go find Rey."

"Do tell me all about this Rey, master. Is she that special someone? Back on the scrapyard, I fell in love with this astromech-"

A voice shouted from beyond. "Ben!"

Ben and the droid turned to face the source of the yelling. A head of sparkling gray hair could be made out first, tied up in two symmetrical buns. Then, an elegant white robe, spotted with jewels that created an intricate design. Her eyes were wide and brown, matching the color of the cane she held in her left hand. The familiar blue hue surrounded her from head to toe. She did not match the astonishment of the other Chandrilan inhabitants, who went on with their actions as normal. It was as if she had been expecting Ben. The woman walked towards him and the now-silent droid, as the world around Ben began steadily fading back to its original nothingness. As he looked to her, thousands of thoughts clouded his mind, yet the inability to form coherent phrases prevailed. He tried, searching every ounce of regret and sorrow that filled his mind, to say something, anything, that might heal the wounds that ran deep within her. Yet this pain did not show, as she looked upon Ben with the same smile that became permanently ingrained in his mind, silently affecting his actions, his impulses, his seduction to the Dark Side, for the better.

"Mom…" Ben began, as tears filled his eyes. The white plane had engulfed his surroundings almost completely, leaving just one figure intact.

She grinned and shook her head, resting her hands on his.

"I know."

The barren desert landscape surrounded Rey. She gazed in the distance, remembering her childhood, and the strikingly similar environment she grew up in. All alone. And all that power resting inside her, waiting to be awakened. A power shared with another living being, one she had never met or thought she would meet. A dyad in the Force. _Why wasn't it mentioned in the ancient Jedi texts? Why couldn't Luke sense this connection?_

Not much time had passed since Ben Solo's sacrifice. But Rey replayed that moment endlessly, considering a million different scenarios where the outcome could have been different. She thought a life of solitude could finally come to an end, sewn together by a man who sought the same thing she did. A purpose-somebody else to confide in. They grew apart, yet in similar states of abandonment and internal conflict. When they connected, feelings that seemed impossible flourished and thrived. Whether this was caused by their mystical dualism in the Force or a stronger sentiment didn't matter. Yet she knew they both wanted that feeling of eternal joy, in a life otherwise bound by hardship and sacrifice, that they deserved. What once seemed like a possibility was now just wishful thinking.

All she knew was that she needed Ben. Nothing quite seemed the same after he perished. The strategic toss of her switch-blade lightsaber was no longer as forceful, and the strike of her lemon blade no longer as impactful. There seemed to be a reduction in her powers, one that seemed unexplainable but deep down, she knew exactly why. Even the shimmer of the newly-used kyber crystal was no longer as bright, not illuminating the darkness of the barren nights as well as it once did. Six days on the desert planet in commemoration of the mighty Skywalker's exile, one that he never believed he would return from. Rey had never expected her life would unfold the way it did, and coping with the reality was easier said than done.

The Force ghost of Luke Skywalker similarly looked to the horizon, to the binary sunset which marked the beginning and end of his journey. It had been one full of tumult and mistakes, but also redemption and success. He may not have been able to save Ben Solo from the pull of the dark side, but he was able to save his father from the vicious grasp of Emperor Palpatine. Even if the victory was short-lived. Luke saw the good in him, just like he saw the good in "Kylo Ren." He made sure to visit the Supreme Leader after he had passed to the Realm of the Force, on more occasions than one. To give him something to think about.

"You will _never_ rise to the heights of Darth Vader. He is a Jedi for eternity now."

"I will _surpass_ him. I will succeed where he failed. The pull to the light won't make me turn. Nothing will."

_Ironic_. Luke knew that he had failed in the exact way his father once did, due to an unbreakable connection fueled by-dare he say it-love. It seemed to be a foreign concept to most Jedi, yet they embraced it more than any other species in the galaxy. The Jedi Master snapped himself out of the remembrance upon hearing his name being called from the distance.

"Master Luke!"

He could recognize that voice anywhere-that of a successful apprentice, one that would carry on his name for as long as she lived. Rey Skywalker. A Palpatine by blood, but not by choice. Thus is the power of choosing your own destiny; one is never bound to a single path.

"Rey. You're still here."

"My time here isn't finished yet. I've tried to reach out to him, but to no avail."

"What you've done is extraordinary. Saved the galaxy, saved Ben Solo, it's truly remarkable. We never thought we'd see the _true_ him ever again.

"At what cost, Master? Our connection was unlike anything I'd felt. How can I go on?"

"Ben's situation is not the usual one for those of us who have become one with the Force. He has transcended, yet cannot manifest himself as a Force ghost just yet."

"But his redemption has been completed."

"It has. It goes much deeper than that… you will find answers in due time."

"Did you know about our connection in the Force? If we were truly supposed to be one, then why am I still here? I thought I had finally gotten to the _real_ Ben…"

"You did. In that very moment, only one of you could survive. He happened to give his life for you. The concept of a dyad is still quite foreign to us Jedi; only Grandmasters like Yoda barely scratched the surface in understanding their strength. They're something of myths to us. The connection between you and Ben was… not something even the wisest Force user could have prophesied."

"How can I lead a life in hiding? In solitude? After doing that since I was young? I thought I could escape this pain. For both of us."

"You aren't alone, Rey. The Resistance is waiting for you. The New Republic must be restored, and balance brought back to the galaxy. Then, you can carry on the teachings of the Jedi and succeed where I fail-"

"No. I won't make the same mistake you did. The ways of the Jedi must be protected, not just thrown around for any old purpose. If I'm not the last Jedi, what will stop another Palpatine from rising?"

"This is the paradox of the Force. An endless struggle to find balance between Light and Dark. But tip the scale even slightly, even inadvertently, and one will seek to overpower the other. Even without the Light, as your powers lay dormant, and I disconnected myself, Palpatine still built his army in silence. And there was nothing we could do to stop it."

"So you're saying the Sith will rise again no matter what?"

"Not necessarily. But you have to be prepared for any reality."

Rey lowered her head and thought about this possibility. Was she prepared to lead a new generation of Jedi, all by her lonesome? Risk the chance of someone turning on her, much like Ben Solo did to Luke? It was too risky. But she also couldn't spend the rest of her days in wait, for a possibility that was impossible. There had to be a way to connect with Ben Solo.

"I think I will return to Ajan Kloss first. It's too early to act on impulse."

"Carve your own path, Rey. All of our teachings are with you now. But our connection to the world of the living is not endless. There are times where we must return. Tend to those who have passed on."

"Will you speak to Ben for me? Let me know if he's doing okay?"

"When I get the chance to, I will spread nothing but hope. For now, he's back home in Hanna City, in as beautiful a manifestation as the Force can allow."

"Thank you, Master Skywalker."

"May the Force be with you, Rey."

The apparition of her former master faded from sight, as Rey stood in silence, pondering the possibilities that Luke brought before her. To restore the Jedi Order was not a possibility, at least not without Ben Solo by her side, but even then, not before they lived a quiet life for some time. Away from the battles and the duels and the complications of the Jedi and Sith.

Anxious beeps from the friendly BB-8 signified the dawn of the final day, and it was finally time for Rey to return to Ajan Kloss. She hadn't kept in contact with Finn or Poe or any of the Resistance heroes, but they knew this journey was very important for her. Many thoughts lingered in her mind, particularly about Finn and this great big secret he had yet to tell her. But she also wondered about the future of the Resistance, without Leia as a leading figure in its organization and command. Would Poe's impulsive ways come back to hurt his chances? Or would someone from the lower ranks take a chance at assuming the role of General? There were a lot of uncertainties, but she didn't plan to spend much time deciding the future of any political organization. The search for clues about Ben would not stop until they were reunited, one way or another. _To think I once hated him_, she thought to herself, thinking back to their exchanges on Takodana and the duel atop Starkiller Base. But she knew that wasn't Ben Solo. The pull to the Dark was too strong to resist, almost succumbing to the same fate on Ahch-To and on Kef Bir herself. But she knew she had to be strong.

The boarding ramp of the Millenium Falcon opened, as Rey and BB-8 entered the cockpit and prepared to set course for the Resistance headquarters. Where some may have seen nothing but a lifeless desert, Rey saw the hope and legacy of the Skywalker namesake. Where Luke once started his legendary journey, Rey would continue her own, even if it was shrouded in mystery and possibly even false hope.

"Until we see each other again," she assured. "On brighter terms next time."

The ship rose steadily into the air, stretching the dunes of Tatooine farther than the eye could see. An encouraging nod to BB-8 was followed by the jump to lightspeed was made, and the colossal Falcon was reduced to nothing, perishing the skies of the land Rey had paid her respects to. On the surface near Mos Eisley, however, a man dressed in black from head to toe looked to the skies attentively. He raised a pair of binoculars to his eyes, only to affirm that the ship was no longer visible. Reaching for his waist, he whispered into a small device, as to not attract too much attention.

"Make sure they have eyes on the girl."

A familiar insignia marked his coat, yet it was shattered in half. The man removed it, removing it from view, as he ascended further into the spaceport town with nothing but a smirk.


	4. Chapter 1

The natural, lush greenery of Ajan Kloss surrounded the artificial Resistance base, constructed out of sheer necessity after the First Order required evacuation of D'Qar. Luke Skywalker had trained his sister on the peaceful jungle world many years prior, so relocation there was a simple choice. That was one of Leia's many strengths-quick-witted decision-making. As the Resistance lay in near-ruins at the sheer firepower of the reborn Empire, she was key in making a final push and not letting morale run low. But now, in a time of celebration, thoughts of her stellar leadership-not to mention her motherly sacrifice-clouded the minds of many, including her soon-to-be successor, Poe Dameron.

The Resistance hero sat in his living quarters, contemplating the next steps of a stagnated, wartorn organization. It was no New Republic, but rather an amalgamation of those who finally found a cause worth fighting for. He knew he had big shoes to fill, and the leadership role would undoubtedly need to be filled by him. An announcement was necessary, so he called for all to rally up in the Conference Hall and discuss what was to come next. The galaxy had been freed of the tyrannical First Order, and the phantom Emperor was no more, so the expectation of a peaceful retreat did not seem far from reality. Poe had the same intention; that is, until he received an unexpected transmission from home. Yavin 4.

_My son. I hope this message reaches you promptly. Our home was attacked by a band of, oh, I don't know, they appeared to be soldiers of some kind. Not from your cause, it couldn't be. They wore black, had these odd-looking badges on. They burned down everything we had. I packed up quickly and left without a scar. I don't want them to find me, but encoded here is all you need to find me. I hope to see you soon._

An inopportune time to receive such a warning, but Poe was worried gravely by the situation. Soldiers? He thought an uprising by a neighboring tribe may have been attempted, but quickly dismissed this thought, as his homestead was not only peaceful, but secluded. _Who could have done it? And why? _The Resistance had to be informed, but not for the purpose of retaliation. Those days were over. Another major offensive was the last thing they needed.

The Conference Hall was filled to the brim within minutes at Poe's request. Soldiers of all ages, sizes, and species, whether veterans to the cause or newly-recruited at the behest of Lando and Chewie, sat in anticipation as the great Resistance pilot arrived to address them. Next to him, a photo stood perched on a stand, covered by a black cloth. As the crowd settled down, the cover was removed to reveal a portrait of a figure everybody knew and loved.

"Thank you all for coming so promptly. We've had some time to settle down after a much-earned victory, but the reality is slowly settling in." He paused to glance around at the fighters, many of whose tears had already begun to form.

"We lost many fearless warriors throughout these battles. Look at how many of us are left. So many great sacrifices were made in order to ensure the safety of the galaxy, the safety of this cause. For that, I'm eternally grateful, as I'm sure all of you are." He paused, tears forming in his eyes, as he scanned the room with a sense of somber awe. So many faces had been missing, but so many remained, battered, yes, but equally fearless.

"The whole cause was the birth-child of a single woman who sought to bring order to a world that was in grave deprivation of it. As you know, General Leia, a leader and mother to us all, is no longer with us. Let us take this time to cherish and carry on what she stood for, and what _all_ of us fought for. What we will continue to fight for. We must not let her death be in vain."

The Resistance members sat in silence but nodded in approval, understanding that while the war may be over, their dedication to the cause was not. And nobody contested this. If any disagreements arose between the group before, this time, Leia's influence was unanimous and far-reaching.

Maz Kanata, who stood from within the crowd, interjected the silence to support Poe's cause. "As any mother would, she reached out to save her son at the most important moment. The Darkness has finally been purified, and our freedom has been secured."

Applause filled the room, but the crowd knew that there was more to Dameron's speech.

"With that, I would like to announce the next step towards rebuilding the New Republic. The capital will be restored to Coruscant, where housing and a base of operations has been secured for all. Reach out to your families and let's all come together, to ensure everyone is safe. Leia always embraced family. The Resistance is family now."

Cheers and roars could be heard from the attentive audience, who embraced one another and filled the room with a rare optimistic energy. It was clear that the new plan, albeit large in scope, would ultimately work towards everybody's benefit.

"The process will be slow and take time, but from a more central place, we will be able to reach more people than you could imagine. In the meantime, Lando, Chewie, and Jannah will undertake a mission of their own..."

"...to liberate all who were taken by the First Order, or still under that terrible influence," Lando started. "But not until we make a small detour above the clouds," he said, smiling, as he looked in Jannah's direction. She may have been unaware of his reference to the mesmerizing city on Bespin, but Lando unmistakably knew that's where she belonged. Within the protection of his home that once may not have been able to keep the First Order out. A concern that would be no longer.

"I'm hopeful these steps will begin to make things right again," Poe declared. "Under the leadership of your new General, Finn, may we never suffer as we have this past year. As much as this cause means to me… he is most fit to lead you. I have no doubt that you all will succeed." Poe lowered his head as he dismissed the crowd, and started for the landing platform.

Gasps filled the room, whose celebratory attitude had transformed into total shock. Even Finn, the designated successor to Leia, was dumbfounded by what had been spoken. He turned to the soldier sitting to his right and chuckled nervously.

"You've gotta be kidding, right?"

The unmistakable whoosh of the Millenium Falcon was heard from all across the Resistance members, prompting their attention and congregation on the landing platform. Rey and BB-8 descended from the colossal starship, greeted by cheers and informed of the latest developments. The New Republic would return to Coruscant, a choice that Rey agreed to on the surface, but internally, felt absolutely nothing towards. She was dead set on a task completely separated from the Resistance, yet did not desire to make this clear.

"Where's Poe?" she asked. "And Finn?"

"_General _Finn, please," he remarked sarcastically from the distance. He walked towards her and after sharing a friendly embrace, the mood took a drastic shift.

"Come with me," Finn pleaded. "It's about time I tell you what's been on my mind."

The vacant Command Center made the perfect place for Finn to make his great revelation known. It was a fact that he had long been aware of, but unsure how to make sense of it. The events that transpired during the Battle of Exegol made it clear, however, and Rey had to know. She was the only one who could help him.

"There's… something inside of me, like an intuition, that I can't seem to explain," Finn started. "I felt it during your battle with the Emperor, and I've felt it many times before as danger was coming. But it always came with this hesitation. I didn't know what it meant."

"What are you implying, then?" Rey questioned.

"I don't want to draw false conclusions, but I feel an energy that is just waiting to be fully unleashed. Maybe the Force you Jedi go on and on about, I don't know. I just need help."

Rey's eyes wandered, as she struggled to come to terms with the situation before her. She knew the timing was terrible, and had to find some kind of way to edge out of it. The potential idea of training someone strong in the Force was tempting, but there was a mission at hand. More than that, the possibility of disrupting the balance loomed over her head.

"I… can't be that person for you, Finn. I'm sorry. There's something I've set out to do, and I don't know if I can go on if I don't succeed."

"What's bothering you? You can take it slow with me, and show me how to wield one of your weapons first, and then we can look through the scared-"

"I finally saw him. Ben. All this time I've been searching to destroy the very thing locking him away. Just like that, it was over. He gave his life for me, but he hasn't fully passed on. I know I can bring him back."

"I don't think you're listening to yourself here, Rey. The same guy who killed endless amounts of people, took out entire planets and turned the Resistance to nothing but ash and dust, and you want to leave everything else behind for him?"

"You're telling me you wouldn't do the same for someone you _love_?" she growled.

The two sat in silence for a brief moment.

"Then if that's the path you choose, so be it. I thought we could finally take this time to unite, all of us. But all of a sudden Poe's abandoning us and you're going off to rescue Kylo Ren."

"Everyone has their reasons, Finn! Don't you understand? You may have found purpose in the Resistance, but this isn't everything. Fight for what you believe in. I knew there was good left in Ben, and he deserves his redemption. Carve the path _you_ want for yourself. You don't need me."

"And what if that path is to become a Jedi like you?" he questioned optimistically.

"Then I will help you," a calm voice said from a distance.

An intrigued figure peered through the doorway. Maz Kanata. She started wearily towards Rey and Finn. A slight grin could be made out, elevating the tensions in the room just slightly.

"It's good to see you, Maz," Rey began. "So much has happened since we last-"

"I know, Jedi. But it's important we look to the future. Leave that past behind us. Tell me why you won't help the boy out. Afraid of a future 'uprising' again?"

Rey struggled to find her words as Maz detailed another reason for her hesitance precisely. An imbalance in the Force, she believed, could throw things off dramatically.

"To some extent. We must protect the Jedi way in silence to prevent the Sith from ever returning."

"The age-old joke," Maz chuckled. "The Force knows no balance, no pattern. I am no Jedi, but I know Palpatine would have returned at some point or another. If it weren't for you, we'd be living in his playset of darkness. But the Force awakened at just the right time."

"How can you be so sure?" Rey wondered.

"Many believed Vader could never be redeemed. That the Jedi Order could never lose. That by taking a step back everything would calm itself-and then Palpatine rose through the ranks and silenced everybody in his tracks. The battle between Light and Dark will never see an end. We must simply be prepared to face any reality at any point. And this is why the boy must be trained. If you will not train a new generation of Jedi, let him be a lifeline."

Rey pondered the ancient Force-user's words. How was she so well-versed in the concepts of the Force and the eternal back-and-forth? She didn't want to get caught up in the logistics too much, and noticed an overlap with how Luke had advised her before. _Are some things just inevitable by nature? It just doesn't seem right_.

"I have to go," said Rey. "I just don't know where to start."

"Leave the boy to me, Jedi. Have some faith in me. He will fulfill his new destiny, as you will yours. Leia knows how important the boy is to you. This bond you share. Only together can you pierce even the most impenetrable of darkness. This I'm sure of," she said calmly, placing her hand atop Rey's. "You must seek the purity of the Force. Visit the swamp planet of Dagobah and collect your thoughts. No doubt the teachers of old will come to your side."

"I hope I will succeed," Rey started. "I don't know if I can continue if I don't."

"Trust your powers. Trust your lessons. A way will reveal itself soon. I am not aware of such methods to allow those who have passed on to return. I would have saved many if that were the case. But nothing is impossible."

Rey smiled at her words of encouragement. She stood up and walked towards Finn cautiously, aware that while there was much still left to say, the date of their next meeting would be uncertain. He held her in his arms, understanding the purpose behind needing to separate once more. There was no point in holding grudges. Even the thought of Poe leaving, which once angered Finn, seemed lukewarm. Yet the frightening idea of leading the Resistance infiltrated this positivity, and he knew before any more goodbyes were said, a change would need to be made.

"Dameron!" Finn bellowed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I can't stay here anymore. I need to go." His expression was unusually serious, and it was clear that the decision did not come from a place of selfishness, much to the uncertainty of Finn and countless others.

"Do you know how many lives are counting on you? As a leader? What would Leia think of you just running off somewhere and-"

"My father is in trouble. He could be dead, for all I know. How can I expect anybody here to understand that? I wasn't going to leave out of nowhere, let alone stay home for longer than I needed too. The plan was always to return, but now? I'm not so sure."

"Rey's going back for Kylo Ren, no, sorry. Ben. She's going to search for some answers."

"The same one who decimated our Resistance? Our hope? Everything?"

"It sounds just as crazy to you as it does me. But I trust what she's doing."

"Then the least you could do is trust what I'm doing too," Poe declared. "You've been like a brother to me throughout all of this. It feels like it's ended, but in one way or another, it's just getting started. When it's over, we'll celebrate big time."

Finn smiled, an emotion he didn't even know he could still express in the midst of so much change. He contemplated telling Poe about his upcoming Jedi training, but knew bombarding him with too much would be disastrous. After all, he had to keep Poe convinced he would be a fit leader. Overstressing was not desirable in that moment.

"See you soon." Poe approached Finn, the latter embracing him with all sorts of feelings bunched up inside, from reluctance to optimism to longing, longing for a time where things were simpler. Or where victory ceremonies lasted just a little bit more. But this time, it was short-lived. So much was changing, and fast. The pilot started for his ship, but not before BB-8 rolled across the colossal base to reunite with his master. The droid had grown accustomed to so many friendly faces, especially that of Rey, but he was loyal to his master. Rey had R2, after all, even if she didn't know it yet. He was always a Skywalker's best friend, after all.

As the X-Wing faded from sight atop the lush natural canopy, Finn dashed across the Resistance base to the main Command Center. It once stood filled with droids and soldiers alike, working to combat the imminent threat, but now everybody seemed to be taking on a different task. Research, packing, mourning. It was a strange sight to see, but Finn only wanted to see one more person until his departure. Rose. What seemed like a detailed scan of the room was futile, then another, then another. The _tap-tap-tap_ of Maz's cane was a sign that time was running out, and perhaps the deal would be no more. Finn wasn't sure how true Maz was to her word, though he'd soon find out. Fed up with the search, he approached a dormant astromech droid and prepared to record an important message.

_Resistance, this is General Finn speaking. That feels a little weird to say. Anyway, you should all be informed that I have decided to take on a mission of top priority. The Final Order has not been silenced, and there are rumors of a possible underground operation forming on Takodana. I have to clear the threat and secure as much of the galaxy as possible as you start for Coruscant. In the meantime, please locate your new General, Rose Tico, and continue onward. May the Force be with you all._

He had to craft a lie that was at least somewhat believable, even though the general consensus was that the First and Final Order, alongside the Sith Eternal, were long buried. Palpatine had no additional clones, nor an army to help make the transition. Leadership had been lost, vessels were destroyed, and any base of operations, too. No one would believe in an uprising, or some kind of secret group. The taste of victory was still too sweet. Finn would be long gone before their doubts would settle, so this didn't matter.

"Finished yet, Jedi-to-be?"

"Shh, don't say it so loud!" Finn scolded his teacher, master, friend. He didn't even know what to refer to her as. All he knew was that he was grateful. Not only for the opportunity to be connected with such an incredible group of warriors, but to find that sense of belonging and purpose he always sought. The First Order didn't do it for him. Neither did the Resistance. Something greater always loomed, and it was finally time to realize that untapped potential. The Resistance base quickly went from a world of hope to a speck in the sky, and Finn knew there was no turning back. The trio had separated once again, but this time for their own personal reasons. Not their enemies.

"Hey, Maz?" Finn started.

"Yes, my child?"

"Do you think I will make a good Jedi?"

She chuckled. "Someday your challengers will answer that question for themselves."

"What if I'm not good enough? What if I fail and I won't reach the heights of Skywalker or-"

"The endless doubt. Comparing yourself. I've seen it all before, dear. It's a huge, huge step. But trust me," she proclaimed, the confidence radiating through her voice, "if I didn't believe in who you are and what you are capable of, you wouldn't be here."

Little by little, the nerves would fade away. Finn was ready to become a Jedi.


End file.
